jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Altaïr
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Altaïr Bücher Hi Altaïr, ich wollte mal nachfragen wie die 'jedi padawan' und die 'young jedi knights' reihen so sind. Gruß Epsenight Also die "Jedi-Padawan"-Reihe hat mir sehr gut gefallen, auch wenn ich leider (noch) nicht sehr viele Bücher davon gelesen habe. Man erfährt sehr viel über die Beziehung zwischen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, die ja in den Filmen aufgrund von Qui-Gon's Tod nicht wirklich behandelt wird. Die "Young Jedi Knights"-Reihe fand ich auch gut zu lesen, sie hat mir aber nicht ganz so gut gefallen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich die Zeit um die Episoden I bis III interessanter finde, als die der neuen Republik. Gruß Altaïr 18:55, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hm...bei mir genau umgekehrt.....aber am Ende werd ich halt doch ALLES gelesen haben. Ich persoönlich finde alles um Mara jade und die Solo-Kinder sehr interessant. Gruß Epsenight 20:02, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Warum packt hier niemand die Comic Einpflegung an?? :-( Vos Danke! Das du den Artikel Galaktische Republik verbessert hast. Ich habe leider kanne Ferien mehr darum habe ich für den kaum Zeit.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 17:12, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen. Ich hab zum Glück zur Zeit genug Freistunden. Ich hab mir den Artikel auf die Beobachtungsliste gesetzt und werde immer mal wieder reingucken. Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass du dich des Themas angenommen hast, ist ja doch ziemlich umfangreich. Altaïr 23:10, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Kannst du mir wieder behilflich sein. Ich werde den Artikel Rebellen-Allianz überarbeiten. Wenn du Zeit hast kannst nach Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatik gucken. Bitte P.S. Sagt bitte ob du das machst oder nicht Vos 17:49, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde ihn heute Abend durchgehen. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rechtschreibeverbesserungen Hallo Altaïr, es ist ja schön das du die Rechtschreibung verbesserst, finde ich großartig, nur könntest du bei Artikeln die unter Under Construction stehen etwas vorsichtiger sein beim verbessern, den es kann ja sein das derjenige gerade daran arbeitet, daher ja auch die UC-Box, mal ein Beispiel, als du meinen Artikel zu Vaders Rüstung verbesserst hast, war ich ihm selben moment daran am arbeiten und hatte so ständig bearbeitungskonflikte, ich war gerade daran die ganzen Typos zu entfernen, da du es aber gemacht hast war ich ständig gezwungen klein bei zu geben. Deswegen bitte ich dich, in Zukunft erst die Typos zu entfernen wenn die UC-Box weg ist oder es klar ist das gerade nicht daran gearbeitet wird, ok? Viele Grüße Jango 12:58, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir immer dazwischengefunkt bin. Ich dachte nur, wenn ich mich mal mit den UC-Artikeln beschäftige, entlaste ich den Verfasser, da er sich dann ganz auf den kreativen Teil, das Schreiben des Artikels, konzentrieren kann. Ich weiß ja selber, dass wenn man einen Artikel schreibt meist nicht so genau auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achtet. Ich werde mir dann in Zukunft andere Artikel raussuchen. Also noch mal N'eparavu takisit. :P.S. Ich hoffe mal, dass das auch wirklich Entschuldigung heißt. ;-) Altaïr 17:42, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hi Altaïr, Bin grad nem Artikel am schreiben und wollte dich bitten ihn mal durchzugehen und vorhandene Fehler zu berichtigen. Ich hoff zwar das keine drin sind, aber mir fallen die fehler nicht immer auf. der Artikel heisst Abstecher nach Corellia. Danke schonmal im Vorraus Gruß Jango 13:31, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir den Artikel mal angesehen. Waren nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ab und zu habe ich einen Satz etwas gekürzt, da er mir zu lang und durch die vielen Nebensätze zu komplex erschien. Ich hoffe das war in deinem Sinne. Gruß Altaïr 15:48, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::super danke, wen er fertig ist komme ich nochmal auf dich zurück Jango 15:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Altaïr ich hab schon mehrfach gesehen, das du deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet hast, konnte aber nie feststellen was du gemacht hast, die sieht nämlich immer genauso aus wie vorher. Könntest du mir sagen was genau du da gemacht hast Jango 12:16, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich will alle Seiten auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik durchgehen. Damit mir auch kein Artikel entgeht, benutze ich die Spezialseite . Dort sind die Artikel durchnummeriert. Damit ich beim nächsten Mal auch immer weiß, bei welchem Artikel ich stehen geblieben bin, notiere ich mir immer die Nummer und den Artikelnamen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Da dies nur für mich gedacht ist, kommentiere ich es immer aus (siehe). Es wird also nicht auf der Benutzerseite angezeigt, sondern nur im Quelltext der Seite. Wenn du also wissen willst, wo ich gerade bin, musst du auf Seite bearbeiten gehen und nachgucken. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 12:28, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ah das is ja cool danke für die Erklärung ich hab mich immer gewundert, danke nochmals Jango 12:29, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::: Hey sau cooles neues Babel. Kann ich mich da anschliessen? Boba 14:07, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Nur zu. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Altaïr 18:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ich seh grad... ... ich seh grad.. nix gegen dich aber Thrawn Feldzug ist meiner ... --Modgamers 12:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :In Ordnung. Im Moment habe ich sowieso nicht so viel Zeit und nächste Woche bin ich z.B. gar nicht zu Hause. Falls ich aber irgendwie behilflich sein kann, melde dich. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) haste auch Icq Setzt doch bei deinem Neusten Artikel eine UC-Box rein;) --Der Heilige Klingone 20:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich, danke. Hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen. Bild: ;-).gif Altaïr 20:53, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Freja Covell schon wieder hast dus vergessen vergessen ^^ ..naja... kannst gleich mal Freja Covell durchschauen? hab den erweitert und will nun den letzten abschnitt nochmal neue machen... du siehst dann warum ;) --Modgamers 10:48, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Ich habs nicht vergessen, ich prüfe nur erst ob mit dem hochgeladenen Bild alles in Ordnung ist und dann trage ich die Sachen nach. Altaïr 10:50, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :: Ich hab mir deinen Artikel mal durchgelesen und hier und da ein bisschen was verbessert. Ist nicht schlecht, vielleicht sogar Lesenswert. Beim Einsatz auf Myrkr sprichst du auch an, dass er wütend war, dass seine Truppen solange warten mussten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war diese Passage, wo er auf die "Oberen bei der Flotte" schimpft eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht könnte man sie noch als Zitat mit einbauen. Gruß Altaïr 11:07, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ansich ja... aber... da es nur Gedanken bzw. Reintext ist und keine Gesprochenen Zeilen, kann ich mich auch nur so darauf beziehen. --Modgamers 11:09, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Noch mal zu der Sache mit dem Copyright. Wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, weitere Vorlagen zu erstellen, und bei den Bildern mehr zu differenzieren? So sind z.B. die Bilder aus KotOR mit dem Copyright versehen wo drinnen steht, dass die Rechte bei Lucasfilm liegen. Aber eigentlich stammt das Spiel ja von LucasArts. Bei Wookieepedia z.B. gibt es dafür verschiedene Vorlagen. :::OK, ich mach dann mal Schluss. Muss jetzt zur Schule, Zeugnis für S4 abholen. Bild: ;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 11:15, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) KotOR II Bilder Hallo Altair! Ich hab gesehen, dass du verschiedene Bilder aus KotOR II hochgeladen hast. Da ich beim letzten Durchspielen von so ziemlich jedem Charakter einen Screenshot gemacht habe, bin ich im Besitz von Bilder mit viel besserer Qualität als die Wookieepedia. Wenn also ein Bild fehlt, erst bei mir nachfragen, OK? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:01, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :OK. Finde ich gut, die Qualität lässt teilweise wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Das Spiel ist zwar auch schon etwas älter, aber so schlecht wie die Qualität auf einigen Screenshots ist, kann die Grafik auf guten Qualitätseinstellungen gar nicht sein. Ich denke das Beste ist, ich lege eine Liste der Bilder an die gebraucht wird, und gebe sie dir dann. Ist besser als wenn ich wegen jedem einzelnen Bild eine Anfrage stelle. Altaïr 15:06, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt. Ich wollte mich in nächster Zeit mal mit Jango und Boba absprechen, wer welche Artikel übernimmt. Vielleicht willst du bei der Liste dann mitmachen? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:20, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gerne, wen ich was helfen kann. Altaïr 15:22, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab jetzt mal eine Liste erstellt, wo ich meine "Ansprüche" bereits eingetragen habe. → Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Personenliste Ben Kenobi Admin 15:53, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Da ich leider keines der Spiele habe, kann ich keine Artikel schreiben. Aber ich werde mir die bereits vorhandenen Artikel und die die hoffentlich bald entstehen werden der Reihe nach vornehmen und überarbeiten. Wie soll das jetzt eigentlich genau mit den neuen Bildern funktionieren? Ersetzt du grundsätzlich die alten Bilder bei allen Artikeln oder wird das von Fall zu Fall entschieden? Außerdem wäre da noch eine Sache, die ich im Abschnitt Freja Covell bereits Modgamers gefragt habe. Die Wookieepedia hat für Bilder aus den Computerspielen eine extra Vorlage, da diese Rechte ja eigentlich bei LucasArts und nicht bei Lucasfilm liegen. Wenn wir das auch mehr differenzieren wollen, wäre dies vielleicht ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, wenn sowieso alles überarbeitet wird. Gruß Altaïr 17:50, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Man muss es mit dem Differenzieren ja auch nicht übertreiben. LucasArts ist ja quasi eine Tochtergesellschaft von LucasFilm. Ich ersetze nur die Bilder, die eine schlechte Qualität haben oder viel zu klein sind - was im Normalfall auf alle WP-Bilder zutrifft. Sowas können wir ja ganz leicht umgehen, indem ihr mich erst fragt! Bild:;-).gif Falls du ein Bild vermisst, dann schreib in die Liste einfach einen entsprechenden Verweis hinter den fertigen Artikel und ich versuche ein entsprechendes Bild aufzutreiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:16, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::OK, werde ich machen. Altaïr 22:38, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe grad das neue Bild bei Benok gesehen. Sie wirklich gut aus, kein Vergleich zu denen aus der Wookieepedia. ::::::::P.S. Ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste eintragen darf? Gruß Altaïr 22:47, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Frag nicht, mach einfach. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:18, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Danke. Altaïr 23:19, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) 4200ste Artikel... Da kommt gleich was auf dich zu ^^ .. halt dich bereit :) --Modgamers 15:08, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bin schon dabei Bild: ;-).gif Altaïr 15:27, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sieht gut aus. Auf jeden Fall um einiges besser als der Englische. Altaïr 16:02, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mynock Moin... eigentlich braucht man die Begriffserklärung nicht, da die Droiden eh unter ihrer Kennnummer abgespeichert werden. Reicht wenn du Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung in den Mynock Artikel einbaust. --Modgamers 12:32, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Kannst du das dann ändern, du kriegst das wahrscheinlich schneller hin. Aber immerhin gab es bereits eine Weiterleitung Mynock (Droide), daher dachte ich, eine Begriffserklärung wäre vielleicht sinnvoll. Altaïr 12:39, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::ja kein ding... --Modgamers 12:47, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tahiri Veila So, muss mir jetzt noch ein paar Infos anlesen bis ich ihn das nächstemal erweitern kann. Wärst du so freundlich ihn währendessen in Punkto Rechtschreibung zu verbessern. Gruß Boba 13:02, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich. Altaïr 13:34, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Cool dankeschön Altair. Sage dir dann das nächstemal wieder bescheid. Boba 14:04, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Paswort für die Jedipedia knacken Vos gab an, sein kleiner Bruder häte sein Passwort geknackt. Da dies von den Leuten hier nicht sofort ausgeschlossen wurde, frage ich mich, wie man so was denn überhaupt macht? E.B 10:11, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht einfach ausprobieren. Die meisten werden wohl keinen kryptischen Code nehmen, sondern irgendeinen Namen oder eine (Telefon)nummer; halt irgendwas was man sich gut merken kann. Altaïr 10:13, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es gibt die Möglichkeit sich ein eintagepasswort schicken zu lassen, damit gehts, man kann das Passwort sogar dann ganz umändern. Beispielsweise man hat sein PW vergessen holt sich ein Eintagepaswort und gibt dass dann als PW in Einstellungen an. Dann kann man sich ein neues PW aussuchen. Versteht ihr. PS Wie sieht denn deine Disku aus Altair, ist ja krass, wie hast denn das geschafft. Boba 19:56, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Auf Wikipedia ist das fast gang und gäbe. Hab heute mal ein bisschen mit meinem dortigen Account rumgespielt und ausprobiert und es anschließend auf diese Seiten hier angewendet. Mal gucken, was man noch so alles machen kann. Altaïr 19:59, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, nach allem, was ich sehe, ist es auf alle Fälle verdammt kompliziert! Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 20:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habs auch nicht gleich durchschaut. Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 20:02, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) |-